


Until I met you

by OneIrishDirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based off of it kinda, Fluff, Fluffy feeling writing this, I don't know how to tag :D, M/M, Might be smut, Might not, Secret Relationship, This was my English homework, married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneIrishDirection/pseuds/OneIrishDirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' life was nothing to him. It was practically ruled by his father, what he did and where he went was up to him. But then Harry came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever work posted here! It's completely unedited so when you find mistakes don't hesitate to lemme know! Enjoy!:)

The rare days Louis got to leave (sneak from) his father’s presence were his favourite. He wasn’t to be seen for hours on end, even as the street light were turned on. Despite his age, he has seen every single thing London has to offer, been in every nook and cranny to find, always eager to see what he had seen the previous days or search for someplace new to him (if that was even possible). He talked to everyone in the markets, both traders and buyer. He listened to their stories and dilemmas where he tried to offer as much advice as he could. He'd recently found a small shop by the main river that was filled to the brim with books on everything he could imagine, hidden behind old, stone brick houses. The place was extremely cosy and cute, ideal to read in for hours on end. The bright books covers and shelves that were scattered around the shop always brightened his mood but it wouldn’t last long before his name was called, signalling that his father (once again) had sent someone out to find his son.  
“But father,” He said, sat down on the too big chair that was in the middle of the sitting room. He looked up to her father, who was looking over plans and guest lists for  tomorrow's ball, the very one they were arguing over for the umpteenth time since the invitation card came in the mail. “It says that anyone who lives-”, “No, Louis!” He said, cutting him off again. “There’s no purpose in you going to a party or ball, whatever! Anyways, with the amount of people going to this thing there won’t be enough room as it is.” He stayed silent over the matter after that, not wanting to agitate his father more than he already had. He stayed up in her room while his father was gone, staring out the large window intently. He tried telling himself that he wouldn’t have gone either ways, the false sentence being mumbled softly underneath his breath sadly as he watched the people flood into the small building across the road.


	2. Chapter Two

That was the first time he saw Harry. The one his father would send him to his room whenever he was in their house. Louis always snuck down the first few steps, though. He did this to catch a small glimpse of the him, although he never could, it was the same deep voice he could hear from the open window, coming from the streets down below his room. He had always ran back into his room at the smallest creek of the floorboard but recently, he found herself becoming much more daring in that sense, only moving if it was apparent that the two were most definitely not coming in his direction. Even if they were, he would just creep up the steps to hide behind the banister, attempting to see the two through the polls (unsuccessfully). He loved the stories he told his father, he had only caught small fragments of them but that only had him wanting to hear more the next time he was there and by the sixth visit, he was as close as the end of the stairs as he could be, not moving at a single sound with an excuse always in the back of his mind if he was to be seen.

He found herself running down the stairs that night after the ball and his father was nowhere to be seen. Louis saw him leaving the building once she got out of the house, only his voice to go on as he took the chance he had in his grasp to speak to him. He didn’t even know his name but that didn't stop him at all. Louis walked up to him shyly and almost immediately, he had found out that his name was Harry. They spoke for hours that night and even arranged to meet the following day while his father would be in work. He learned that his efforts in hiding were completely unsuccessful and useless, being informed (much to his embarrassment, his cheeks turned a dark shade he wouldn't admit to) that he had seen him each time, but he had found it endearing.

When they met again he finally managed to hear the stories in full while they sat in the garden, his favourite place besides the city. He listened with open ears, giving small feedback whenever he deemed it necessarily. His father came home when the stories were halfway finished and they were quick to walk back inside, Harry making up an excuse quickly for his purpose there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments?:)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment please!:)


End file.
